


О сюрпризах, шрамах и извинениях

by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig



Series: Рамодрич — Лука и Серхио, братская нежность и не только [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, сложные отношения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Как добиться извинений от Серхио Рамоса?
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos
Series: Рамодрич — Лука и Серхио, братская нежность и не только [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934710





	О сюрпризах, шрамах и извинениях

Когда Серхио Рамос не в настроении, вокруг нервничает даже мебель. Столовые приборы предпринимают ощутимые усилия, чтобы отползти, но татуированные пальцы сжимают нож и вилку так, будто готовятся вонзить их в чью-то грудь. Лука, сидя напротив, вертит в пальцах чайную ложку и вид имеет абсолютно безмятежный. Ему нравится такой Серхио значительно больше, чем тот, улыбчивый и тактильный свой парень. Этого Серхио не посмеет тронуть никто — «Не влезай, убьет» — светится невидимая, но понятная всем надпись. Лука плюет на предупреждения и влезает. Откровенно говоря, он обожает нарываться. А нарвавшись, обезоруживать противника оленьими невинными глазами и дрожащими губами. Серхио был, кажется, первым, кто не повёлся. Лука огребал от него и на поле, и в жизни — неоднократно. Но попыток не прекращал. И сейчас, поймав тяжёлый взгляд, морщит нос и делает рукой неопределенный жест, означающий «Забей, все наладится», точно зная, что Серхио взбесится, он терпеть не может несерьезного отношения к проблемам: хоть своим, хоть чужим. А потом можно встать, подойти сзади и потянуть за ухо. И выдать свой коронный невинный вид, приоткрыть губы и сложить молитвенно руки. Понимая, что это не поможет, и радуясь этому обстоятельству. 

Поэтому он не очень-то удивляется, когда Серхио, будто дурачась — у него ведь никогда не поймёшь, — сбивает его с ног, валит на газон и, жёстко дёрнув за волосы, по-вампирски впивается в основание шеи. Лука не сопротивляется — это бесполезно: Рамос крупнее, придавливает к траве так, что не пошевельнуться. Именно это и бесит Луку больше всего, но он хихикает вместе с удаляющимися от них сокомандниками, сводя всё к шутке, пряча злость глубоко внутри и, словно ненароком, двинув коленом Серхио в пах. Получается несильно, размахнуться невозможно, но тот понимает, заглядывает Луке в глаза и, прочитав в потемневшем взгляде желание перегрызть глотку, ухмыляется и кусает его в губы. Лука тут же пытается захлопнуть рот и вытолкнуть нагло вторгающийся язык, но это становится ещё больше похоже на ответ на страстный поцелуй, и Лука прибегает к своей обычной тактике.

— Оу... — говорит он, удивлённо вскидывая брови и заталкивая обратно всю злобу, прорывающуюся во взгляде, как только Серхио отрывается от него. — Это было... эээ... неожиданно...

— Да неужели? — произносит Серхио, насмешливо глядя в мгновенно ставшие невинными глаза. — Тогда у меня для тебя ещё много сюрпризов, детка!

— Не называй меня деткой, сука... — шипит Лука, пытаясь вывернуться из-под Серхио.

Тот, запрокинув голову, смеётся, встаёт и протягивает руку. Лука по привычке улыбается в ответ и, подавая ладонь, позволяет дёрнуть себя с газона. 

— У меня для тебя тоже... — Лука непринуждённо откидывает волосы со лба.

— Что? — не понимает Серхио.

— Много сюрпризов... — Лука, привстав на цыпочки, треплет его по голове, разрушая тщательно уложенную причёску, и бежит догонять товарищей.

Поправляя волосы и глядя ему вслед, Серхио ни секунды в этом не сомневается.

Сюрпризы начинаются сразу, как только Серхио перешагивает порог номера отеля: вместо приветствия, Лука молча толкает его к стене и начинает деловито расстёгивать ему рубашку — одну пуговицу за другой. Лука сосредоточенно сопит, вглядываясь в каждую из них, в этом действии нет и тени сексуальности, но его белые пальцы, мелькающие в прорезях чёрного шёлка, заставляют Серхио затаить дыхание. Ему хочется взять Луку за подбородок и взглянуть в глаза, чтобы понять причину, но он не решается. Лука, наконец разделавшись с пуговицами, откидывает полы рубашки и поднимает взгляд сам. В нём нет щенячьего выражения, брови не вскидываются домиком, и, вглядываясь в тёмные глаза, Серхио понимает, что сделает сейчас всё, что Лука ему прикажет. Но тот молча переводит взгляд на его грудь. Лука стоит неподвижно, не дотрагиваясь до него, сжимая в кулаках чёрную ткань распахнутой рубашки, обводя взглядом каждый мускул, впадинку, будто видит впервые, и Серхио физически чувствует это скольжение по коже. Сердце стучит так, что он начинает опасаться, не видны ли эти удары через напряжённые мышцы — стояк-то уже давно выпирает так, что только слепой может не заметить. Лука рассматривает едва заметный шрам чуть ниже соска и легко прикасается к нему губами, затем вскидывает взгляд и медленно проводит по давно зарубцевавшейся ране кончиком языка.

— Ттвою ж мать... — выдыхает Серхио, едва удерживаясь на ногах, но, не решаясь прикоснуться к Луке, вскидывает руки и задерживает их в воздухе. Его пальцы дрожат.

Рубец горит, будто свежая рана. Лука прикусывает его, и Серхио вынужден прижать ладони ко рту, чтобы не дать себе позорно заскулить.

Лука отрывается от шрама и цепляет пальцем пряжку ремня на брюках Серхио, словно не замечая топорщащейся ниже ткани. Когда Лука тянет за ремень, он напоминает Серхио собачников, дёргающих за поводок своих питомцев. Он и чувствует себя сейчас псом, даже от ошейника не отказался бы, готов на четвереньки опуститься. Эта мысль заводит его ещё больше, он, сильнее прижимая ладони ко рту, смотрит на Луку и тот, кивнув, разворачивает его лицом к стене — Серхио едва успевает упереться руками, чтобы не разбить нос — наклоняет и сдёргивает брюки вместе с бельём. Серхио послушно прогибается, чувствуя влажные пальцы внутри, закусывает губу и сжимает ладони в кулаки.

Слышится звук надеваемого презерватива, и Лука входит глубоким толчком, выбивая проклятия сквозь сжатые зубы и заставляя податься назад. Он начинает медленно двигаться, и Серхио сквозь шум в ушах и собственные стоны слышит первые слова, произнесённые за этот вечер.

— Ты... — выдыхает Лука с каждым толчком, — ты... сегодня... просто... меня... ох, ччёрт... выбесил...

Серхио судорожно вдыхает ртом воздух, шаря пальцами по стене, пытаясь ответить, но Лука, изменив угол, пресекает все попытки: слова разлетаются, связные мысли тоже.

— Тебе... не кажется... — продолжает Лука, — что... ты... должен... извиниться?..

Серхио снова сжимает кулаки и упрямо мотает головой. Лука тут же останавливается.

— О боже... Нет... — стонет Серхио и, выгнувшись, тянется к бёдрам Луки.

— Будь хорошим мальчиком, Чехо... — Лука гладит его по спине, ягодицам, пробирается к чувствительному месту под мошонкой, и Серхио кажется, что ещё мгновение, и он кончит как мальчишка прямо сейчас. — Будешь?..

Голос Луки бархатный, почти ласковый, и глаза Серхио будто заволакивает туманом — так всегда бывает, когда чувствуешь выступающие слёзы. Моргнув, он кивает. Он готов быть настолько хорошим, насколько этого сейчас захочет человек, крепко держащий его в своих руках.

— Тогда... — Лука делает толчок, заставляя Серхио вскинуться и застонать. — Вперёд...

— Я... — голос Серхио срывается. Толчок. — О господи!.. я... — Толчок. — Де... Дева Мария!.. — Толчок. — Я... прошу... блядь!... — Серхио набирает побольше воздуха в грудь и выдыхает: — Я прошу прощения!..

— Вот и славно... — шепчет Лука и начинает вбиваться в него с таким остервенением, что со стороны это можно принять за насилие — если бы Серхио сам этого не хотел. 

Он, всхлипывая, подаётся назад, обхватывает член и дрочит, подстраиваясь под ритм глубоких сильных толчков. Ему хватает полминуты, чтобы его накрыло, и ещё столько же, чтобы вспомнить, где он находится и что произошло. Ноги не слушаются, он опускается на колени, упираясь в пол руками, и закрывает глаза, чтобы перевести дух.

Серхио слышит, как Лука стягивает презерватив, сдавленный стон, ощущает жёсткие пальцы на своём подбородке, которые дёргают его вверх, и чувствует тепло спермы у себя на губах.

Серхио открывает глаза и видит, что Лука садится рядом. Несколько минут они просто молчат, тяжело дыша, потом Лука, улыбнувшись, гладит его по голове, проводит пальцем по губам, стирая белые капли, спускается к шраму и, поглаживая его, говорит:

— Извинения приняты...


End file.
